1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a watch such as wristwatch, and especially relates to a watch possessing an interlock axle attachment/detachment mechanism for detaching a movement interlock axle, such as winding stem, capable of being inserted into or detached from a main body of a timepiece movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A timepiece armor assembly of the wristwatch is mainly classified into a type with a case back, which possesses a detachable case back and into which the timepiece movement is incorporated under a state that this case back has been detached, and a type with no case back, which possesses an armor case of one-piece structure, in which a case bottom wall and a case band part have been monolithically made, and into which the timepiece movement is incorporated from a front side of the armor case before an armor cover forming the timepiece armor assembly while being combined with this armor case is mounted to the case band part.
In the wristwatch of the type with the case back, by the fact that an outer diameter of the case back is larger than an inner diameter of the case band, there is a limitation in making a circumference part of the timepiece armor assembly into a design showing it thinly by making a circumference part back face side of the timepiece armor assembly into a taper-like form. On the other side of this, in a case where the winding stem capable of being inserted into or detached from the main body of the timepiece movement is detached, since a winding stem attachment/detachment mechanism can be operated by opening the case back, it is desirable in a point that a degree capable of freely setting a size of a dial with respect to the timepiece armor assembly is high.
In contrast to this, in the wristwatch of the type with no case back, from the fact that there is no case back, it is advantageous in a case where the circumference part of the timepiece armor assembly is made into the design showing it thinly by making the circumference part back face side of the timepiece armor assembly into the taper-like form.
Even in this kind of wristwatch of the type with no case back, it possesses the winding stem attachment/detachment mechanism for performing a disassembly. This winding stem attachment/detachment mechanism is provided in the armor cover mounted to the case band part of the armor case of one-piece structure (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
That is, a setting lever of a setting lever axle is rotatably supported in a main plate of the timepiece movement, and one end part of a lever for setting lever is disposed in this setting lever while being overlapped. The other end part of the lever for setting lever is disposed in an annular interstice formed between a circumference edge of a dial covering the timepiece movement and an annular face opposed to a dial circumference edge of an edge member that the armor cover has. The other end part of the lever for setting lever is usually covered by the armor cover, but exposed so as to be operated by removing this armor cover.
And, by pressing down the other end part of the lever for setting lever, which has been exposed, by a pincette etc., it is possible to move the setting lever as the lever for setting lever is slanted. By the movement of the setting lever at this time, its stopper part is disengaged from an engagement part of the winding stem, and a retention of the winding stem is released. Accordingly, under this state, it is possible to pull out the winding stem through a crown.
<Patent Document 1>    Japanese Patent No.3213892 Gazette
Like the Patent Document 1, in a constitution in which the winding stem attachment/detachment mechanism has been provided in the armor cover of the timepiece armor assembly, it is necessary that the other end part, of the lever for setting lever, operated so as to be pressed down by the pincette etc. protrudes from an edge of the dial. For this reason, unless an outer shape of the timepiece armor assembly is made large, a size of the dial is subjected to a limitation by the lever for setting lever. For this reason, it is difficult to develop the wristwatches of various modes whose sizes of the dial are different as merchandises, so that its improvement is demanded.
Objects of the present invention are to obtain a degree of freedom in a design of the circumference part of the timepiece armor assembly, and provide a watch whose degree of freedom in the size of the dial is high.